pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Delibird
|} Delibird (Japanese: デリバード Delibird) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Delibird is a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail. Its face and chest are covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes. Black markings surround its circular eyes, and it has a light yellow beak and feet. There is a single white spot on its stomach. Its feet have two digits each. Delibird carries food bundled up in its tail. It normally gives stored food to its chicks, but has been known to share its food with humans stranded on icy mountains. Delibird's signature move, , allows it to carry special items in its tail that may cause damage or heal its opponent. Delibird tends to live in , making its nests over sharp cliffs; one notable area of the world is around Mt. Everest. In the anime Major appearances Delibird (Team Rocket) Delibird's first appearance in the main series was in Dues and Don'ts. It was owned by an elderly talent scout from Team Rocket. Since that episode, the Delivery Pokémon kept following Jessie, James and to collect money that the three of them owe. Fortunately for the Rocket Trio, Delibird was no longer able to tail them since the action moved to the Hoenn Region. Delibird has also appeared in Grating Spaces, The Thief That Keeps On Thieving, and Memories are Made of Bliss!. Other Delibird first appeared in ''Delibird's Dilemma under the ownership of Santa Claus. Ash's Totodile shot a Delibird that was delivering presents clear out of the sky with a -propelled snowball. and co. had to help the Delivery Pokémon find the five presents before midnight. Minor appearances A Delibird also appeared in Battling the Generation Gap!. Multiple Delibird appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries . However, some of these presents have been known to explode. Sometimes, Delibird’s presents can actually restore energy to its opponents.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Delibird debuted in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour under the ownership of the Masked Man, where it, along with his other Pokémon, attacked Gold. It is one of his most commonly used Pokémon. It appears to be the same Pokémon used by him in his alias, and was strong enough that it allowed him to capture . However, was able to knock it out with Polibo's attack. Delibird appears as one of the Pokémon used by Pryce. It first appeared with him in his Gym. It is likely to be the same Delibird used by his alias. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium 2: Delibird stars in its own mini-game called "Delibird's Delivery." In this game, players collect presents from one side of the field to the other. The player must avoid that scurry around or they will trip the Delibird and cause the player to lose the present they were carrying. * Pokémon Channel: Delibird is the delivery boy for the "Shop 'n ." Pokédex entries |} |} thanks to one of these Pokémon sharing its food.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and Giant Chasm}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ice)}} )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 30, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Hia Valley}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Forest Temple, Fire Temple, Ice Temple, Thunder Temple, Dark Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 106, [[Special Stages#Incredible Item Stage|Event: Rake In Some Items!]]}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Pay Day Delibird|English|United States|5|December 21 to 27, 2001|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Pay Day Delibird}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Spikes Delibird|English|United States|5|December 20 to 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Spikes Delibird}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Delibird|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Delibird}} |PGL Delibird|Japanese region|Online|10|December 25, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Delibird}} |PGL Delibird|American region|Online|10|December 25, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Delibird}} |PGL Delibird|PAL region|Online|10|December 25, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Delibird}} |PGL Delibird|Korean region|Online|10|December 25, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Delibird}} |PGL Delibird|Taiwanese region|Online|10|December 25, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Delibird}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Delibird is one of the few Pokémon who can learn TM moves when it learns fewer than four moves by leveling up. * The Pokémon Ultimate Handbook incorrectly states that Delibird is a legendary Pokémon. * Delibird has as its Hidden Ability although it already has access to , another Ability with the exact same in-battle effect. Origin Aspects of Delibird's appearance appear to come from the . However, its red and white color scheme, its ability to give presents, and the appearance of carrying its sack-like tail is likely to have been derived from and possibly the . Delibird may have also been inspired by s, which are penguin-like birds that still have the ability to fly. Name origin Delibird is a combination of delivery and bird. Deli may have derived from the . Pronouncing Delibird with the same inflection as delivered yields a very similar sound, with the "b" and "v" being the only variation between the two words. In other languages and |es=Delibird|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Botogel|demeaning=From and |it=Delibird|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딜리버드 Delibird|komeaning=Transliteration of its English name |zh_cmn=信使鳥 / 信使鸟 Xìnshǐniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Messenger bird" |hi=डेलिबार्ड Delibird|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Делибёрд Delibyord|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Delibird (Team Rocket) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Botogel fr:Cadoizo it:Delibird ja:デリバード pl:Delibird zh:信使鸟